User blog:Sturges20217346/ClareRulesSturges
episode starts at the Powerpuff Girls' house 'Buttercup: 'a pig alarm clock Yeah! on the railing down the stairs Yeah! the fridge Lunch! Yeah! in brown paper bag Broccoli! No! it on the ground which explodes Yeah! a monster Yeah! in class at school 'Teacher: '''You're late. '''Buttercup: 'clock Yeah! out the school and kicks a ball out of the playground Yeah! Buttercup rocks! Buttercup rocks! out the whole day was on a video she made So, what do you think? Pretty fierce superhero cut, right? 'Bubbles: '''My review: I think it was aggressive, yet inspiring. '''Blossom: '''And ''I ''think that was the school's last kickball. We're down to playing with an old plastic jug. You've been neglecting your chores, you've promised to make dinner all week, and you haven't done it once. Buttercup! '''Buttercup: '''All right, my video got me another follower. unnamed boy follows Buttercup on her video go on to the next day where Buttercup thinks she is having an off day. She tries to punch the pig alarm clock again, and fails '''Buttercup: '''What the...? Come on. keeps doing it lightly and it stops There we go. Uh...Yeah! tries to skate on the railing going down the stairs and she fails falling on the ground '''Buttercup: '''Yeah. to open the fridge and hits her Yeah! Lunch! fall on her head go back to the school where Blossom and Buttercup are walking Man, something is up with me today. '''Blossom: '''Relax. You're fine. '''Buttercup: 'on water and falls on the ground See? It's like I've lost my mojo. 'Blossom: '''What? He's right there. '''Mojo Jojo: '''Mojo will go down at his own pace. go back to Blossom and Buttercup '''Buttercup: '''You know what I mean. I just feel off. '''Bubbles: '''Hey, guys. Want to go to Penguin Pete's? I've got scoupons! It's 2-for-1 Scoop Day. '''Blossom: '''Ooh. I'm sure that will make you feel better. '''Buttercup: '''Nah. I'm not feeling so hot. I'm just gonna head home. '''Blossom: '''OK. Call us if you change your mind. milk jug is falling out of the sky '''Barry: '''Incoming. jug lands on Buttercup's head which turns brown '''Barry: '''Sorry, Buttercup. It's just that we're down to playing kickball with a milk jug. '''Buttercup: '''Ah! My head! at Barry like he's being weird What? '''Barry: '''Nothing. away scared her way home, Buttercup is sweating butter '''Buttercup: '''Buttercup rocks! Buttercup rocks! Buttercup rocks. Buttercup...Buttercup. Whew. Rocks. Buttercup. Rocks. Whew. home Ugh. That took forever. I am sweating like crazy. goes upstairs when she says these words fully covered in butter Ah! I'm melting! she says this, she is now butter '''Blossom: 'on door Buttercup. 'Buttercup: '''Someone's in here. '''Bubbles: '''I think she's pooping. '''Blossom: '''How did you beat us home from Penguin Pete's? '''Buttercup: '''What are you talking about? '''Blossom: '''Remember. You changed your mind. And came to get ice cream. '''Bubbles: '''Yeah. You benchpressed a table and chugged 2 root beer floats. '''Blossom: '''You just started the 3rd one when we left. '''Buttercup: '''That is stuff I do. But that's impossible. '''Blossom: '''Come on, Buttercup. '''Buttercup: '''No. I...I'll be a while. to the window I've gotta get down to Penguin Pete's and figure out what's going on. out the window due to being butter '''Blossom: '''Buttercup. made it to Penguin Pete's and she sees someone who looks like her, but is not her, chugging a root beer float hear people are cheering for this person while Buttercup is watching this from the window and slips down saying "What the...?" before falling on the ground and stands up while this person is going outside of the ice cream shop licking an ice cream on a cone '''Buttercup Double: 'like a boy than a girl Yeah. See you tomorrow. Well, look who showed up. Not that will do you any good. 'Real Buttercup: '''Who are you? And why do you look like me? '''Buttercup Double: '''Because I am you now. And you are me, Butterfingers. '''Real Buttercup: '''I'll show you Butterfingers. to punch the double and fails Huh? '''Buttercup Double: '''Wow. You really showed me, Butterfingers. '''Real Buttercup: '''Ah! What did you do to me? '''Butttercup Double: '''I took your powers. '''Real Buttercup: '''But how? '''Buttercup Double: '''I'm glad you asked. You see, I always wanted to be a superhero. It seemed so cool. Fighting robots and monsters. Everybody loved superheroes. But I was just a regular kid. Until one day, I got a job at the County Science Fair of Food working the fried butter booth. There was an accident. With the nuclear fusion deep fryer. My DNA must've fused with the butter. I finally got superpowers! It turns out they weren't all that super. All I could do was melt. Dogs chased me, people cowered at me, then chased me, I couldn't even drive. '''Real Buttercup: '''Hey, are you even old enough to drive? '''Buttercup Double: '''Shh. My story. The point is everything was bad. But the worst of all, I couldn't even fight robots and monsters. I was the lamest superhero ever. That's when I saw your videos online. ['Buttercup on video: 'I'm Buttercup and I'm a superhero. I fight monsters. I fight robots. It's great to be me.] So I decided to take your advice and use my butter fusion powers for the one thing they were good for: Becoming you. Now that I'm a real superhero, I'm never going back. '''Real Buttercup: '''You can't just steal my body. I won't let you! '''Buttercup Double: '''Oh, really? her with heat vision causing her to melt since she's butter '''Real Buttercup: '''Ah! I'm melting! as she then goes down the drain '''Buttercup Double: '''Butter luck next time! Laughs Time to be a superhero. Aw, man. I'm gonna punch so many robots. the double is punching robots and monsters as someone is saying "Buttercup Rocks" at the end with cool music which turns out tobe on video that Blossom and Bubbles are watching What'd you think? Pretty sweet, right? I fought a monster and a robot. Aw, man, being a superhero is awesome. '''Blossom: '''Yes. We saw that because we'' were there. Anyway, you have chores and homework to finish. 'Bubbles: '''And you were supposed to make dinner all week and you haven't. NOW MAKE DINNER! '''Buttercup Double: '''Geez. Fine. I'll make dinner. '''Bubbles: '''Should we order a pizza just in case? '''Blossom: '''No, let's give her a chance. the kitchen, the double is making dinner chopping something with a big knife '''Buttercup Double: '''Dinner. Pssh. Superheroes don't make dinner or do chores. I wanna fight monsters and robots. They can't tell me what to do. I've waited my whole life to be a superhero. They're not gonna ruin this for me. No. I WON"T LET THEM! the double says this, he's getting angry that Buttercup's sisters are telling him what to do while he's chopping the food angrily smells something I smell butter. real Buttercup shows up behind him '''Real Buttercup: '''Hello, Butterfingers. '''Buttercup Double: '''You. But how? I melted you down the drain. '''Real Buttercup: '''You did. But all drains lead to the ocean, Butterfingers. '''Buttercup Double: '''Yeah. Exactly. '''Real Buttercup: '''So I went in the opposite direction. '''Buttercup Double: '''Well then, guess I'll just have to send tou right back down the drain. fight starts where the double tries to use heat vision again on her, but she dodges it Whoa. Slick move. '''Real Buttercup: '''You haven't seen anything yet. double and the real Buttercup lunge at each other and the double punches her, the real Buttercup hits the double with a frying pan, and the double uses a blender on her. While they fight, Blossom and Bubbles are waiting for dinner. '''Blossom: '''Mm. Sounds like Buttercup is making something real good in there. '''Bubbles: 'her hand out So...hungry. fight continues as the double throws utensils at the real Buttercup as she dodges them 'Buttercup Double: '''What? Did you get new superpowers? '''Real Buttercup: '''No. I just figured out how to use yours. 3 frying pans and the double dodges them '''Buttercup Double: 'Groans How are you beating me? I can fly. real Buttercup punches the double onto a kitchen cabinet 'Real Buttercup: '''So can airplanes, but I can beat them up. When it comes to superpowers, it doesn't matter what they are. It's about what you do with them. double punches her really hard, but she doesn't feel any pain '''Blossom: '''We should make Buttercup do the dshes too. '''Bubbles: '''Ooh. double is still punching her and is very tired from doing it '''Real Buttercup: '''What's wrong? Getting tired? I'm just buttering you up. down You had all that potential. on the floor to make the double fall on the ground from slipping But you slipped up. '''Buttercup Double: '''You're right. I'm sorry. Now I realize I've got to embrace my powers and be myself. Sighs I'll give your powers back. '''Real Buttercup: '''Whoa, really? '''Buttercup Double: '''No. I love being you. And I'm not gonna gice that up now. Blasts her with laser vision and flies back with a mop] Time to mop you up. For good. to get her with the mop, but she dodges it Wait. Where'd she go? real Buttercup is behind him '''Real Buttercup: '''Right here, Butterfingers. '''Buttercup Double: '''Huh? The real Buttercup does the same thing that her double did when he took her body and takes her body back] '''Buttercup: 'Breathes Sighs I...I did it. I'm back. Life was hard as a stick of butter. Being melty all the the time. Then I realize, it's not my powers that make me a superhero. It's me. Buttercup. I'm great. So I embraced my new body. And I fought hard. But now I'm back, sisters. And I'm gonna make evrything right from here on out. Thanks for holding on to the hope I would one day return. '''Blossom: '''Buttercup, is this just another excuse to not make dinner? '''Buttercup: '''What? Wait. Did you not even notice I was gone? '''Blossom: '''Come on, Bubbles. Let's order that pizza. hunger deprived Bubbles groans and falls on the ground ending the episode Category:Blog posts